As You I've Felt the Same
by Swissalo
Summary: A girl lost in a world that no longer understands her, she is selected by an old man who gives her a real reason to live, for someone else. YuiMoon
1. Chapter 1

As You I've Felt the Same

Chapter 1

By: SilverRose82

Started : 8/13/03

Finished : 11/04/03

Teaser, make me want to finish it.

~/*\~

            Serena sat beneath the cherry trees, the pale pink blossoms floated around her in a invisible waltz, as they danced in the wind, her blonde hair cut to her chin blew in the wind. Her sapphire eyes were glossy with tears as she remembered the reason for her heartache. Her family was moving, leaving for the states in less than a month's time, she would have to give up her life for another, away from her friends, her home. Snorting she shook her head, there was nothing she could do about it unless her saving grace came to her within the next week. Laying her head against the trunk of the tree she was currently using for support she gazed at the black book that lie in her lap, gold and silver leaf decorated the front in a delicate dance of Celtic swirls and meanings, never breaking as the two ribbons of colour circled a copper and blood red Celtic dragon, the dragons eyes were a rich amber colour.

            Opening the medium sized book she began to absentmindedly flip through the pages until she found the entry that she knew had forever change her life. The beginning of the wars and the last time that she had ever seen her now ex-boyfriend Darien Shields, he had gone off and joined Oz thinking that it was the better side. Shaking her head she read over to words she had written, words of anger, betrayal, of fear. He was not dead, but once the truth had been broadcasted she knew she would never be able to stay with a man who had joined a side that planned to kill thousands of helpless people for world domination. Gritting her teeth she read farther, reading about the reactions that had come from her friends when she told them of her change in heart, that marrying Darien would cause her much pain and suffering. They shrugged it off as petty fear, that she was only worried that he would not live through the war and wanted to save herself from the unnecessary pain.

            Angrily brushing her hair behind her ears she slapped the book shut, no longer wanting to read the words that she had written not even a year ago. Knowing that in an hour she was going to have to walk up the stairs to Raye's shrine, to tell her friends the news that she would no longer be living in Tokyo that her father had gotten a better job overseas. Slowly beginning to stand up she dusted off any dirt and debris from her black cargo pants before turning around. Jumping she stared up at the man who had snuck up behind her, clutching her book to her chest Serena stifled a scream. Taking a deep breath she stumbled backwards, only to be stopped by the unforgiving, rough tree bark of the same cherry tree she had been resting upon only moments earlier.  

            "What do you want?" Serena asked, her azure eyes narrowing as she gazed at the man before her, taking in his haggard appearance. 

            "I've been researching this area and you seem to be the perfect candidate." He answered, his black goggle like sunglasses reflected the sunlight as the branches swayed violently above them, a storm was beginning to brew.

            "For what? Science? War?" Serena sneered as she glared up at him, hoping that her actions would not be the cause of her unknown downfall. Shaking her head severely she refused to look him in the eye when he did not provide her with an answer.

            "No," the old man smirked suddenly as he watched the blonde before him gaze at him with frightened eyes, "I raised a boy for the wars, I stripped him of everything that makes a person human. You are the perfect candidate. You're lonely and from the records that I have been able to dig up you have a great deal of self pity for yourself something about an ex-boyfriend of yours."

            Serena's eyes narrowed into barely opened slits, her eyes darkened with hatred for the man before her as she replayed everything he had just said over again in her head. Lowering her head at the truth she took a calming breath before turning her gaze on him, her head tilted to the side and her bangs shadowing her face so she was able to hide behind the blonde curtain. But her thoughts turned onto the boy he talked about, stripped of everything that makes someone human, how lonely he must be, even if, she thought, he does not know what lonely is.

            "What would you want me to do?" she asked, her golden heart winning the battle against her mind, to know that she did not try to do something to help another would weigh heavily against her heart should she not try and do something. However much she knew that this was wrong she would probably agree with whatever the man before her wanted her to do to help, he did not look like a man that asked others to help him and he also did not look like a man who would ask twice if at all.

            "Should you except, you would be entitled to help him regain his humanity. Even I do not know how to do this." He told her, Serena closed her eyes as she felt the small tinges of guilt touch the surface of her mind. Looking away for a moment she gazed out, through the cherry blossoms and towards the playground where young children were playing in merriment. Turning to face the old man she pushed herself away from the tree so that she was standing before him, looking him straight in the eye she nodded.

            "I except this, but how will I know when I meet him that it's him?" she asked, signing her fate over to this old man, not knowing if she was doing the right thing or not. Not knowing if she would ever see the light of day if she did this, but just incase it was the truth, that this boy he spoke of needed this help, needed her help in any way even if he would not admit to it she had to try.

            "Go to the Tokyo Tower tonight at nine, to the top. He'll be there, he's not someone to turn down a mission. He thinks that he is to protect you from unknown enemies. From there it's your mission." He told her before turning to walk away, Serena could only watch him in silence before cursing to herself. Watching his back as he disappeared around the bend in the path she quickly reached for a ponytail holder to tie her hair back before turning to run home. There would be no use going to speak with her friends about her leaving, she would not be leaving with her parents anyways so the meeting would be useless.

~/*\~

            Running up to her room Serena gazed around at the articles that littered the floor of her room, her pink princess room. Sighing to herself she reached for her backpack, a dark jade coloured bag, moving slowly towards her closet she pulled open the double doors before gazing over the clothes the greeted her. Knowing that she would not be able to take everything, maybe only a few pairs of clothing and other important items she began the hard choice of choosing which articles of clothing that she would take with her. Knowing that he was a soldier she decided against her brighter colors such as yellow and pink, grabbing a few pairs of her favorite pants, most soft formfitting cotton types and a good pair of jeans along with several shirts of different styles. Moving to rummage through her dresser draws she grabbed some unmentionables that she knew her friends did not believe her to own, a pair of pajamas and some socks. Grabbing her running shoes she slipped them on, before turning to give her room another once over. Her eyes landed on her bed where her black journal lay, it stood out vividly against the pink comforter. Moving towards her bed to pick up her journal before stuffing it away in her backpack, grabbing a few pens afterwards she pushed them into an open pocket before zipping the bag closed.

            Glancing over at the clock she looked towards the floor, it would be another five hours before she had to depart for Tokyo Tower, and even that was an hour's walk from her house. Flopping down on her bed she turned to set her alarm in the case that she fell asleep. Staring up at her ceiling she gazed at it unnervingly before rolling over and curling up in a ball trying to find comfort within herself.

~/*\~

            Shaking her head she gazed up towards the very tip of the tower before her, turning to look around for anything that might be lurking in the shadows she slowly made her way towards the entrances of the Tokyo Tower. Gazing around she grasped onto the straps of her backpack before smiling brightly towards one of the night duty guards. Making her way, abidingly slowly, towards the stainless steel elevator doors, she looked over at the button control panel before reaching over to push the yellow up arrow. Waiting for the appearance of one of the two cars was quick and the doors to the elevator on the left opened while the second elevator was still located five floors above. Stepping into the elevator Serena turned to gaze at the button panel, her eyes studying each button the signified a level, hunting for the last floor she smiled softly to herself before pushing the button hesitantly.

            Dropping her backpack to her feet, Serena sighed again before leaning against one of the four mirror walls of the elevator. For the first time in her life Serena was grateful for the mirrors, they allowed her to loose herself in her own thoughts. She had snuck out of her house relatively easy and was making her way down the streets of Tokyo by eight o'clock. Looking up at the status window Serena groaned, having forgotten how quick the Tokyo Tower's elevator system was, grabbing her backpack she hoisted it onto her back before turning to wait for the doors to open and lead her to her new fate.

            The elevator dinged before lurching to a halt, closing her eyes Serena whispered a quick pray as the doors opened before her, leading to the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower. Slowly making her way towards the glass windowpanes Serena was unaware of the boy behind her, until the clicking of a safety being released brought her out of her thoughts. Turning around slowly she gazed up at the boy behind her, she gasped silently as she recognized him from when Oz had released the names and photos of the gundam pilots.

            "Who are you and who do you work for?"

            "I'm Serena, I work for no one." She answered as she lowered her gaze his eyes, face, emotionless, stoic, something she had never seen before so, so perfected before. His Prussian blue coloured eyes so void of life brought renewed vigor into her cause, her mission. He was dangerous in appearance, with his sharp gaze and chocolate hair falling dangerously into his eyes, how she was to change him she was unable to determine. How could you change a person that did not seem to want to change. "Who are you?"

            "Heero Yui. Let's go."

~/*\~

A.N. I'm going to make it long apposed to the one shot like I had first planned. I can't believe that I'm writing this, but it's at my own free will so I'm going to try and finish it. Not like my other stories aren't at my own free will but this. Yeah, I think you know. If you've read any of my earlier stories I am/was adamant against writing this. But I'm going to, I have a few more that may be finished up and posted or may be trashed. Just depends.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	2. Chapter 2

**As You I Have Felt the Same**

**Chapter 2**

**By**: SilverRose82

Started : 11/10/03

Finished :  11/16/03

~/*\~

**Anya no Gin Hoshi : **I'm going to explain it in this chapter just for you. ^_^

**Gackt Camui** : Would you like to know that I also haven't the slightest idea as to where this story's going? Heh, run on sentences, I'm the QUEEN of those. ~_~* You can ask all five of my English teacher about that one. I never know where to stop something, English as a whole has never been my strongest point. Don't count on quick update, I'm not predictable like that.****

**DixiesDaughter** : This is my first Yui/Moon so, yeah. Wish me luck!

**John Steopenwolf** : Hmm, yeah, Mariemeia launched OM on X-mas of AC196 so yeah that's about right.

**Himeno Midori** : I'm a fan, yes, I will say that I have to my name of Gundam Wing items, Pojo's Book, the Manga Episode Zero, a tape and dvd of different parts of the series and Endless Waltz. So I haven't seen the entire show, but I seem to have the characters in good character, or that's what someone said in one of my earlier GW/SM stories. Hmm this is like the third or fourth story of mine where Darien's been mentioned but has no real meaning to the story (Cause I don't like him)

**Moon Mage Goddess** : Thank you, and no Serena is not Sailor Moon. I have yet to write a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover where the girls are Sailor Scouts.

**sprinklescake67**

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing **

**dark-spiritwolf **

**liz**

**LuNaRaNgEl288**

**Nanashi **

**PrincessYueSerenity **

**JeRee **

**Moriah C. **

**Artymia Feral**

~/*\~

            Serena curled her fingers around the rough feeling hotel covers, pulling the sheets that protected her from the frigid air in the room she whimpered. She could not hear the other occupant of the room even though she could just make out his silhouette from the muted lights of the lamppost just outside their hotel window. Curling the blankets around her body to keep the cold air from invading her cocoon of warmth she gazed over at the corner where Heero sat, ever since the two of them had entered the hotel room he had taken to leaning against that blasted corner to keep watch.

            "Heero aren't you going to rest?" Serena asked softly as she finally settled down, her blankets wrapped tightly around her body allowing no heat to leave. She could see him move suddenly from within the shadows as though she had awoken him from some dream state he had been in. Muttering to herself she slowly peeled away the blankets so she could emerge from her cocoon. Quietly pushing herself off of the bed she made her way carefully over to where Heero was standing, she could feel his cold stare burning into her as she neared him.

            Stopping so she was just a less than a foot away she raised her gaze to look him in the eye, she had to steel her nerves from flinching at the emptiness that radiated from him. Without waiting for him to protest she snatched his arm and tried to drag him over to the bed. Her soul cried out when he flinched at her sudden touch, he continued to protest as she strained to move him towards the bed. Huffing she turned to glare at him, her hands on her hips as she looked up at him with a scold.

            "You're going to be no help to me if you cannot stay awake. Besides they picked you to protect me, you must know something about unwanted persons in a room." Serena told him as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face, her whole demeanor spoke of her stubbornness towards his actions. Even he had to smirk, even if it was mentally at her bravery, or her foolishness for trying to stand up to him. "Please, I'm not that important and I won't sleep at all if you don't."

            "Hnn." Heero gazed down at the small woman child that he towered over, the small woman that he was going to give into and do as she asked of him. Shaking his head he slowly made his way over to the bed, he could tell she was beaming as she slowly moved towards the other bed in the room. Making the sacrifice of having to warm another bed if it meant that he would do as she asked of him. Leaning down to untie his shoes, he smirked, not even two years ago and he would have probably ignored her pleas and have threatened her now he allowed the small woman to order him around.

            Tossing his shoes off to the side he slowly removed his gun from his holster and placed it on the nightstand between the two beds. Serena turned to gaze at the black metal that now lay beside the alarm clock and then turned to gaze at him with wide eyes. Rolling his eyes at her naïvety he pulled at the covers before lying down on the hard mattress, looking over at her once more to see that she seemed to be contemplating something as her glossy eyes gazed at the wall he had been leaning against earlier.

            Nodding to herself Serena made up her mind and as soon as Heero was no longer looking at her she made her move. Leaning over his form she smiled even as he glared at her with his empty eyes, pushing her hair out of her face she kissed his temple before darting off towards the bathroom. The door slammed behind her soundly and rushing water could be heard soon after. Heero glared hard and long at the door that hid her from sight, clenching his fists around the floral pattern comforter he shivered once his initial reaction had passed. 

            She was going to get him killed, he knew he should not have accepted the mission, he should have declined it the second that it opened on his computer screen. However, the wording had struck a cord in his empty heart and he had agreed to protect the girl. Sometime within the next day or two they would reach his apartment and from then on he would play gopher to her every whim, yet he could tell by her attitude that she would probably never hear to those parameters. He could hear the water shut off in the bathroom and knew that she would be coming out soon and freeze, the heater in their motel room was broken.

            Serena inhaled quickly when she opened the bathroom door, the frosty air attacked her heated skin as she flipped the bathroom light off and darted off to her bed. Burying herself under the just as cold blankets she made quick use of cocooning herself back up to save as much warmth as she possibly could. Pushing the blankets away from her head she turned to gaze at Heero, he looked comfortable or as comfortable as she could tell. He had not spoken much to her other than his name, a get in, and follow me all in that order, he grunted at her a few times, but most of his unspoken commands came from his eyes, they were as expressive as they were dead.

            "Night, Heero."

            "Night." There was another thing to add to her list of things he had spoken to her, rolling her eyes Serena tried to get comfortable and then remembered the real reason she had not picked this bed, it was as stiff as a board. Grumbling to herself she flipped over onto her stomach before closing her eyes, willing her grumbled mind to quite so she could get some well-needed rest.

            However, her mind was anything but silent and Serena found herself wide-awake as she thought over everything that had happened to her in less that twenty-four hours. She had found out this morning that she and her family would have been moving to the states for her father's job. She had cut her hair in hopes that a change would help her forget what she was being forced to give up. While she had thought that those things were going to be the most life changes in her life she was sadly mistaken. She had met that old man who knew too much about her, that it scared her, and she had agreed to try and make his perfect soldier human. And here she was, staying in a dingy motel room, where the heater did not work and the beds were horrible with a boy that she did not even know who she was suppose to help him while he protected her from make-believe threats.

~/*\~

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's a transition to main part of the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always.

Make me want to continue! I'm so uncertain about this pairing that all encouragement, comments, etc is highly appreciated.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	3. Chapter 3

**As You I Have Felt the Same**

**Chapter 3**

**By**: SilverRose82

Started : 11/17/03

Finished :  11/27/03****

~/*\~****

**Serenity Angel** : Don't worry, the challenge of this paring alone will keep me writing so I can finish it. Thanks, my name came to me while I was making up names for possible usernames while driving through Tulsa.  

**Anya no Gin Hoshi** : If I remember correctly, and look through my GW timeline Mariemeia launched an attack in December of AC 196, and the series took place like a year before. So in the beginning Heero was shoot now ask questions later type of guy and towards the end of the series and during Endless Waltz he wouldn't kill if he didn't have to. Or something like that. So basiclly two years ago he came to Earth as the Perfect Soldier, still is but now he's working on his feelings. The exact wording of his mission, probably not, it will come up but I don't think so, not going to say an out right no because it could happen, just depends on where my characters take me.

**John Steppenwolf** : I read the manga Preventers 5, didn't get it though. Did the scientists died, wouldn't be able to tell ya, I read the screen text for it maybe they did, maybe they didn't is my reaction on it. So well just say that it's fanfiction and pulling my non existance writer rank whatever comes up in my demented mind goes.

**Silver Ash** : Nope, no Sailor Scouts. War and magick just don't fit together for me. For your questions I have no clue, and possibly. 

**Gackt Camui** : Why I'm uncertain about this couple, I've never written one and I said somewhere I was against writing a Heero/Serena story EVER. And here I am writing one. I have two/three(?) Duo/Serena stories, Road's probably the better of the two, seeing as one I never finished. ~_~* I have dialoges running through my head all day but when I go to write them down, they go bye bye. But I'm going to try and keep up with updating.

**¤°°º°º°°¤|çé ß|úé Éyé§¤°°º°º°°¤ **: Aye those love at first sight, or the hop skip and jump stories where the characters meet and are ready to get married as I call them, are numerous, much to numerous. I'm not uncertain about how long to make the pairing progress to where they're going to progress. I'm uncertain because this is my FIRST Heero/Serena fic. Seeing as not even a year ago when I started writing in the GW/SM section I flat out refused to write one.

Erinamation-limited2-nothing Angel  

**Crystal-Winter **

**Lady in Red1**

**Sailor Grape**

**Moon Mage Goddess**

~/*\~

            Heero stared hard at the road before him, trying to concentrate as the girl beside him chatted on. Why, he had told her to talk to him about anything that came to her mind so she would not become bored and bother him or search around his truck for something to occupy her mind. Now he was regretting that he had giving her something to do. Glancing over at her when he came to a stop, he looked her over, a black journal was lying on her lap unopened and she had stopped speaking to gaze out the window at the people walking by on the sidewalk.

            "Who's after you?"

            "I don't know." Serena answered as she turned to gaze at him, her cerulean eyes searched his face for the first time since they had entered the truck to head wherever Heero was going to take them. Turning back at the sound of children's laughter Serena sighed as she curled up in the beaten up seat. Clutching her journal to her chest she stared straight ahead, not wanting to think about everything she had given up after agreeing to help the old man with his request. "I'm not that important."

            "You must be important enough to them if they're going after you." Heero told her as he revved the engine of his truck before weaving through traffic to get onto the highway entrance ramp. Serena gazed at him as she reached for the abandoned ponytail holder around her wrist, removing the black band she moved to wrap it in her hair as the air circulating in the cab began to pick up. Making sure her hair was secure she moved to put her journal away, she would not be able to write while in Heero's presents, at least not about the things she wanted to write about.

            "I couldn't tell you." She snorted before reaching over to turn the radio up. Heero growled under his breath before relaxing his grip on the steering wheel, it was after all better than having her snoop around. Glancing at Serena out of the corner of his eye he could not help but take in the forlorn look on her face as she leaned against the window. Serena stirred slightly as the scenery changed from the dirty and rundown city to rich the greens of the surrounding forest. "I was no longer the important one once I left Darien. My parents loved him, my little brother looked up to him, and my friends swooned in his presence. He was the _perfect_ prince charming, I thought so too, until he told me all about OZ and their plans. I knew after that I could never look him in the face again, I could never trust him. I broke up with him, I told everyone my reasons, they thought I was only scared and would still marry him once the war was over…… I haven't seen him since."

            Serena turned to glance at Heero before turning away in embarrassment. She had not meant to tell him that, she really had not. But even in the less than forty-eight hours that she had come to know Heero, she felt she could trust him. However, still blurting out that her ex boyfriend was an OZ soldier that it had basically divided her away from her family and friends because of her breaking up with him. All that was reserved for her journal the one thing that she knew would never judge her for her past, her past filled with happiness and joy but also reserved fear, depression and a great deal of regret. Pressing her forehead to the window she allowed the cool glass to comfort her as she collected her thoughts. All she had been doing was complain about her life, talk about herself and Heero had listened or pretended to listen, maybe she could test him about it later on. Smirking to herself she righted herself in the bench before tucking her legs beneath her body before turning to gaze at Heero and study his profile.

            "What?" Heero grunted as he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye again, she had been staring at him for a while and it was beginning to bother him. Serena's eyes lit up as she cast a fleeting gaze at the clock, took him fifteen minutes. Shaking her head she smiled brightly before continuing her vigil, however a white and green sign caught her attention and she glanced over at Heero sharply.

            "Where are we going?" her eyes widening as she stared at Heero, her eyes began to narrow once he refused to answer her. Eyeing the bench she realized she could kick him in the thigh, she was after all wearing a pair of heeled boots, but that could lead to her impending death. Glaring harder at Heero she crossed her arms and leaned back against the car door, there had to be some way to get him to tell her what she wanted to know. "Heero Yui where the hell are you taking me?!"

            Silence rang over the truck, the only noise the hum of the truck flying down the highway and the words of one of the radio DJs. Taking a deep breath Serena tried to calm her nerves before turning her eyes back at Heero, she could not tell if he was enjoying this or not. Forgetting about whatever death could come to her, she quickly resituated herself in the bench before calculating the amount of reaction time she thought someone like Heero would have. Taking her chances she slammed her boot heel into his thigh. Heero jumped, spun the wheel and slammed on the brakes all at the same time, getting the truck back in control he pulled off to the side of the road and glared at her sharply. Serena just returned his gaze with one of her own, leaning back again she rolled her eyes before turning to look out the passenger side window.

            "**What**, was that for?" Heero growled out darkly, his eyes darkened as he watched the girl before him continue to ignore him. Turning to glare at the steering wheel, he hissed at the sudden throb in his thigh, glaring at her shoes he visibly winced, the heel was a good four to five inches stupid woman.

            "Have you ever regretted something?" Serena asked suddenly, her mood going from evil and bitchy to mellow was enough to put Heero into a tailspin at the sudden change. Gazing at her he suddenly saw yet another side to her that had not surfaced before, fear and immense loneliness.

            "My life."

            "How can you regret your whole life?" Serena asked as she spun around to face Heero, forgetting her anger as she waited to hear his answer. Searching his face she finally gazed into his eyes, past the icy exterior she could see the emotions brewing just below the surface, getting shoved back but rushing forwards with just as much force, like the ocean tide forever changing. "There had to something good in even **your** life."

            Grunting Heero turned to start up the truck again but Serena's hand shot out and landed on his arm, flinching Heero tried to shrug her off. Glaring at the steering wheel again he sighed, she was going to be the death of him her and her multiple personalities were going to kill him someway or other. He could hear Serena moving around and instinctively became aware of her every action but to his surprise she had moved to sit right beside him instead of the space that they both had given each other unconsciously. 

            "You have to have some kind of happy memory. If not I'm going to make sure you get some." Serena vowed as she smiled up at him, before leaning against him slightly as she started playing with radio dials. Tuning to a station that she liked she gazed around before looking back at Heero. He was glaring at her, beeming up at him she started at the steering wheel before turning to look back at Heero. "I guess I'm going to have to trust you."

~/*\~

So they're getting there, to wherever my mind decides to take Serena and Heero. I've been thinking about endings for this story already, yet I don't even know where it's going to go really. Nothing is set up at all, it's driving me crazy. But with my research paper out of my hands I have more time to work on my stories. BUT Finals are coming up in two weeks so don't count on quick updates from here to then. 

Happy Thanksgiving!!

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	4. Chapter 4

**As You I Have Felt the Same**

**Chapter 4**

**By**: SilverRose82

Started : 12/13/03

Finished : 12/22/03****

~/*\~****

**Himeno Midori** : The little Hearts? Umm, my friend showed me how... In MSWord under Insert, there's Symbol, click on that and you get all kinds of add in symbols. There are ALT #### codes for those same things for like Word and other word like processors but I don't know them.  

**PerfectSoldierGirl **: Good, I'm glad Heero's still in character. If I ever take him so out of character and don't say that I'm going to hit me over the head with a hammer or something. I hate OOC's. And I'm going off Manga Serena the anime so didn't do her justice. 

**serenitangel **: I left a review for you. We'll both get through finals and hopefully I'll be able to have all the time in the world to write. 

**Oracle of the Stars** : Hugglez, you so brightened up my day with that. And I'm having a million bad days right now.

**Anya no Gin Hoshi** : Oh I like the questions, they make me think. 

**John Steppenwolf** : Darien being the PPC, I didn't like writing that. I'm going to incorporate the little girl and her dog, but I just don't know how. No arguing from me, I've never seen all the episodes, just about ten. So should have bought them at the Hasting's blow out sale. Yeah, Preventers 5 was at Hastings before they left and at Borders. I hope you find your copy.

**Gackt Camui Loves You**

**Archangela **

**liz**

**Hyper Bunny16 **

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing**

**Hikari Yume**

**DarkTenshi23**

**Kitty Kat-chan**

~/*\~

            Serena gazed around the crowded spaceport or airport she could not really say what the stupid things were called anymore, as both shuttles and planes left from the current building. Turning to look over at Heero she smiled before grasping the straps of her backpack. Watching as the people rushed around uncaring about the world around them only caring about themselves and where ever they were going. People were shoving others out of the way, children were screaming and crying and Heero looked like he wanted to kill something as they waited in line to get their tickets. Serena decided it probably was not the best time to tell him that she needed to use the restroom, he would probably take his annoyance out on her.

            "Two tickets to L1." Heero told the desk clerk standing before him. The girl, possibly no older than Serena or him, smiled brightly as she chatted to Serena. Heero listened on with apt concentration, making sure that serene did not give anything away as she talked to the bubbly redhead. He was amazed as Serena smoothly answered each question that the nosy girl asked without any show or feelings of annoyance.

            "Here you go sir, that will be $225.38, you shuttle is at Dock 523a.  I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy your visit to L1." The woman called out as she handed Heero the tickets. Serena smiled brightly as she pulled Heero away from the counter, her body tensed in preparation of having to try and keep soldier boy Heero from attacking if he so chose to do so. Having already had many people, mostly boys turned men, come up and ridicule her about her emotionless traveling companion. Rolling her eyes she turned to gaze over at Heero, who was surprisingly calm for having been showing signs of annoyance only minutes before, hell, he had wanted to kill her only an hour ago. Turning Serena waved at the girl before suddenly having to nearly run to keep up with Heero's pace.

            "Heero. Heero slow down!" Serena called out as she glared at her protector's back, when he showed no signs of slowing Serena smirked happily before turning off the path and making a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Maneuvering through the crowd she darted into the women's restroom and tossed her backpack on the white marble counter. Unzipping the main part of her bag she began to rummage through it in search of her black knee length duster. Smiling as she finally found the article of clothing she put it on before reaching up to pull the ponytail holder out of her hair. Shaking her head to allow her hair to fall around her face she began to comb her fingers through her hair while staring blankly at the mirror.

            Serena smiled gleefully as she exited the restroom, glancing around the crowded port she was joyous in the knowledge that she could not spot Heero in the vicinity. Thinking it not better to alert him to her wear bouts by laughing, Serena calmly made her way towards the docking bay that their flight was loading from. Smiling brightly as she walked passed others, she could not help but think that this was going to be her first time up in space, first time in any sort of flight capable machine. Looking around her she began to count down the loading bay areas as she began to look for Dock 523a, she had not needed to look far because the first thing she saw was the back of Heero's unruly mop of hair. Glaring at him, she slow made her way over to stand beside him, her backpack being dropped at her feet.

            Heero glared down at the shorter girl beside him, while it did not frighten the girl standing beside him it did make a few people around them back away in subconscious fear. Serena smiled up at him before she turned and glared at everyone around them for fearing the man beside her, acting as though he was some sort of wild animal out of its cage at the zoo ready to kill.

            "So did you miss me?" Serena asked as she grabbed Heero's hand and lead him over to a few vacant, uncomfortable looking, orange plastic chairs. Tossing her backpack on the chair beside her Serena sat down before pulling Heero down to sit beside her.

            "No."

            "Why?" Serena asked as she glanced over at him, faking a pout as she moved to lean against Heero's shoulder, knowing that her getting close to him and using him as her pillow, made Heero Yui very uncomfortable. Smiling softly at him she rolled her eyes at the crowd around them, romance crazed women sighed and talked amongst their selves and obviously pointed at them as they talked. Heero growled something out at her as he restlessly moved around trying to find a comfortable way to sit, Serena was sitting in just the right spot so his arm was stuck between her, his body and the chair behind them.

            Serena sighed as she realized his predicament and not wanting to be anymore of a bitch to him than she already had been, yet not wanting to move from her spot she grabbed his arm and pulled it around so his hand was resting on her stomach. Heero froze suddenly, and Serena was certain that she may have just killed perfect soldier boy or at least put him in shock. Looking up at Heero from her position she grinned brightly as she watched him try and calm himself down, most likely trying to figure out a way to kill her before she did him in.

            "There, your uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable." Serena muttered as she stared out at the shuttle that would take them to L1. Playing with the sleeve of her duster, she felt comfortable for the first time since Darien had left her and then put her between a rock and a hard place. He had told her things that could get her and her family killed should anyone had found out that she knew, but it had also put a strain on her. She could never love someone who could so heartlessly kill millions of innocence. He had killed children, mothers, and he seemed proud of it, proud that he could do such things. Shaking her head she was suddenly pulled up as Heero started to walk towards the gates, rolling her eyes she grabbed her backpack before jogging off after him. The drowning on of 'ticket' and 'thank you' were enough to drive Serena insane as she waited for their turn.

            Getting settled into her seat Serena turned to stare out the window for a moment, happy to be getting away from her homeland, her nagging parents, bratty little brother, and most of all Darien and her friends. Turning back to listen as one of the attendants began the mandatory speech about safety, Serena turned to look at Heero. He was sitting at his seat, the chair tray down and he was typing away on his laptop, not willing to come between the boy and one of his toys she crossed her arms and hoped to the powers above that the person in front of her did not decide to put their chair into recline, it was only minutes later that Serena realized one thing.

            "Heero, I forgot to tell you one thing. I don't like flying." 

            Heero promptly turned his glare from his computer to glower at Serena.

~/*\~

Sorry about the delay. I have reasons. Finals, where I got an F and a B in College Bio(I'm going to so totally fail that class), C and a B (I studied too College Algebra), B(English), and an A/B(No more Gov't, Happy Dory Dance). Forgetting where I put the paper I had written half the chapter on. Yeah, that's about it. Aside from Birthdays galore(mine being one of them), Relaxing, Dolling, Chatting, Reading, Shopping, and getting plenty of migraines along the way.

Have a fun and happy holiday. 

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	5. Chapter 5

**As You I Have Felt the Same**

**Chapter 5**

**By**: SilverRose82

Started : 12/31/03

Finished : 03/25/04****

**John Steppenwolf** : A duster, it's like a trench coat, for lack of better description, but for girls the thing does not always keep one warm and are more for fashion. They tend to range from mid thigh to mid calf in length, are semi see-through. Duster is probably not the right term for it, but that's what I've called the thing since they came out. I think, Sailor Moon came first by about four years, at least manga style. (for Gundam Wing) Mine had it, but I dunno it could have been Barnes and Nobles.... no I remember glaring at the boy next to me, daring him to try and take Episode Zero from me where I had placed it to read Preventers 5. Next best thing I can think of is go to some Comic Conventions or Anime ones. There's a chance that an anime vendor might be able to point you in the right direction, however, if you've never been to one before I warn you before hand there are some scary people that show up to these conventions. 

**Hiiro-lover** : Why a change in mind to write a Yui/Moon? I wanted to try something different, I had just finished a major story, **A Bed of Stars**, and I had this plotbunny running around in my head. I'm on FF.Net every day and get extremely annoyed when I'm unable to get to it and read. 

**Archangela** : It will take some time, but yes that should be how the story will end up, maybe not head-over-heels in love, but somewhere near to that.

**JoWashington** : So you're picking up on my dry humor, eh? Lots of people don't. The other pilot's may make some cameos but nothing's promised.

**Moon Mage Goddess** : I write short chapters, if I let it drag on it gets dull.

**Gackt Camui Loves You** : Expect more Heero torture.

**SereStar** : I'm not saying a word.

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing** : Thank you. 

**Tenshi-Chikyuu** : I'm trying.

**Kitty Kat-chan**

**Koldy**

**Hyper Bunny16**

**MoonlightPrincess**

**Fir3 FairY**

~/*\~

            Serena smiled as she pulled by Heero out of the docking bay, waving at a little girl who looked extremely bored as she stood beside her parents she laughed. Turning to glance at Heero's hand, which was beginning to cut all feeling to her hand off she tried to pull it free from his grasp. It figured getting surrounded by large soldiers while trying to get her backpack, nearly spilling coffee on Heero while in the shuttle, and running off again to stare out of a window on the other side of the complex had aggravated Heero beyond all that Serena thought possible. He had actually growled at her once he had been able to find her, growled at her that had shocked her for a few minutes enabling him to grab her wrist and pull her through the building and towards the parking garage where he had obviously left his car.

            "Heero, you know I kind of like my hand, and I don't think purple is natural for my poor defenseless little hand." Serena smirked as Heero loosened his hold a bit before continuing to pull Serena through the building, she smiled brightly as she walked other patrons who had stopped to study the strange pair that moved past them. Serena who had been making eye contact with a blonde haired, brown eyed hottie with a spiky leather collar and too many piercing for her to even count ran straight into Heero's back as he stopped suddenly to glare at her. His stormy eyes darkened as he caught her attention and her smirk, she was not one to back down from anything and Heero planned to get every answer he needed out of her.

            "What, Heero, is something bothering you, because honestly it's not like you should care or anything with what I mean to you. Which if I recall is next to nothing, I could say more but then again the guy in the blue might want to arrest you and then where would I be." Serena smiled brightly, while her words had been lightly spoken the underlying mean had Heero harden his gaze before turning to continue on his way towards the car park, leaving Serena to follow after him on her own. Serena puffed her cheeks up before storming off after him, determined not to lose sight of the brown haired teen, though she knew he would not lose sight of her for even a minute she still did not want her first trip to space to be spent hunting around for the introverted teen with an anger management problem.

~*~

            Sighing Serena caught up to Heero's form as he waited for her at the door that lead to the colony, clasping onto his hand she squinted out of the door before looking up at Heero. His face looked impassive but Serena could feel the hesitance in his stance, his whole body seemed to be waiting for something to attack him. Glaring at him she noticed the nearest door and pushing it open with her hand she pulled Heero out into the a world that he was all to familiar with and probably did not want to be in again, let alone with her along for the ride.

            "Heero where do we go from here?" Serena asked as she unconsciously tightened her hold on his hand, Heero glanced down at her seeing the unsure look pass through her eyes. Narrowing his eyes for a moment he let her words sink in, he knew J had an apartment set up for them, with enough money to get them through the first few months before Heero knew he would have to get a job. Looking back down at the blonde standing beside him, looking at her surroundings in wonder, taking in the sounds and the landscape, the destruction that remained even after the Eve wars.

            "Let's go." Heero spoke as he turned to make his way towards the car park, his eyes roaming over each row looking for the one J had said would contain their vehicle, finding the row and then the parking space Heero glared at the black jeep that stood before him and Serena. Ignoring her look of surprise, he pulled his hand out of her hold before hunting for the key J said would be tucked away on top of the exhaust.

            Serena laughed softly as she hopped onto of the hood, crossing her legs she watched Heero with utmost curiosity before digging through her backpack for a small pick, long gone was her old hairbrush no longer needing the think to dig through her miles of hair, but losing her hair so some child could gain back some of what they had lost made her loss worth it. Heero glanced up after finding the key, not seeing Serena he rolled his eyes after remembering that the car had moved slightly while he had been searching. 

            "Get off." Heero grunted as he put the key in the lock and opened the door, pushing the unlock button on the door he waited until Serena had climbed in before starting up the jeep and heading off to the apartment J had set up for them. All the while silently hoping that it was not one of the flea infested building he had stayed in years before during his training. Letting his eyes glaze over his actions became automatic as he thought back on his life or what there was of his life before he had met J and then Wing Gundam. Hell was the only way he could describe it as, but even then he thought that Lucifer's lost souls had it better than he had.

            Slamming on the breaks, Heero turned into the parking garage of the apartment building he and Serena were going to be living in, he smirked at the string of curses that came from the innocent looking blonde in the passenger seat. Her azure blue eyes barely contained her anger border lining near rage she snapped off the seat belt to check her shoulder, having been hunting through her backpack for something she had not been prepared for Heero's sudden stunt double driving style. Rubbing the red welt on her shoulder she threw her bag in Heero's direction before gabbing his laptop case and her journal. Heero smirked at her apparent anger, grabbing her bag he swiftly caught up with her after locking the jeep. Grabbing her wrist he rolled his eyes in annoyance as her's flashed with anger and pain. 

            "Come on."

~/*\~

Alright, I got really aggravated with a writer on FF.Net who is plagiarizing a fellow author and someone who's own stories inspired me to write my own. But I leave names out on both cases it is really not hard to figure out after a while of reading the sections I haunt the most. Now, because of the upcoming boredom that I will have to endure, a five hour trip to and from my home city to St. Louis I will probably spend most of my time writing as I always do. So Chapter 6 might come out sooner than later depending on how bored I get and if I need to outline another chapter in my Biology class so I won't fail with a C.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	6. Chapter 6

As You I Have Felt the Same 

**Chapter 6**

**By**: SilverRose82

Started : 04/19/04

Finished : 05/08/04

**Anya No Gin Hoshi** : Questions and Questions that I can't answer without destroying the plot. Your wandering mind is just going to have to go through hoops in imagination land. And I think everyone sometimes wishes they could just get up and go.

**angelwings6117** : Hee, I actually have a lot of my stories written out. I just never find the time... no I have all the time in the world, I just never find the desire to type them up from the zillions of pieces of paper they're scribbled on. 

**John Steppenwolf** : Yup yup, that's the one I got, had the first part all along and never knew it. But I'm pretty certain I read it in another format, though. What Leader, in this story or in the Gundam Wing thing?  

**Fir3 FairY** : I think that has to be because its spring and school is almost over for most of the writers, teachers load people with assignments.

**deathangel** : Thank you, I always get asked that, but in reality two pages is the norm for my Gundam Wing Sailor Moon stories.

**KitKat4495** : Thank you 

Erinamation-limited2-nothing Aurora Cor-chan 

/

            "Heero what exactly am I supposed to do while you work?" Serena asked, her blue eyes sparking with blue fire as she stared up at the stoic man sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of untouched cereal sat before her.

            Heero grunted as he continued to click away at him laptop while occasionally stopping to drink his coffee or eat a piece of toast. After a few minutes of unusual silence Heero looked up at the small blonde sitting across from him.

            "I'll get you a list." Heero told her as he moved to leave for work, a job J had gotten from that fit his expertise and would not give him away should Serena's hunters get wind of her location and who was protecting her. "There's a box on your dresser take a look at it."

            "Since when have you decided to just speak so much? You refused to speak over the last week." Serena grumbled as she dumped her soggy cereal in the dishwasher before leaving the kitchen to change for the day. Entering the hallways she marched back to where Heero was still typing away at his computer a glare fixated on the screen as his fingers all but flew over the keys. "I need to go shopping for clothes and you're going to take me after you get back from work."

            Heero glared at her but nodded knowing that letting her go by her self was asking for trouble. Standing up Heero shut the lid to his laptop and moved towards the sink. Turning to look at the blonde standing in the doorway glare at him with contempt he nodded in her direction before reaching for his laptop and walking out the door. Serena stared at the door for a moment or two before shaking her head and leaving the doorway to head back towards her bedroom, not before noticing the white note pad laying on the table where Heero had sat working.

            Picking up the pad she glanced over the list Heero had left her with, obviously worked over the night before. Glancing at the grocery list she shook her head before dropping the pad back onto the table and heading back to her room to changed and examine the box Heero had told her was in her room. Pulling out her dark red leather pants and a plain black tank top, she made her way towards Heero's room after tossing her clothes into the bathroom, grabbing Heero's black button up she happily made her way into the bathroom to wash up.

            Serena glanced at the small, plain cardboard box that now sat on her bed. She had already shaken the brown box and heard nothing, it was not overly heavy but she was not certain whether or not she wanted to open the box. Eyeing the box while she put on her makeup she moved to her shoes before giving into her curiosity.

            Sitting her bed she pulled the box onto her lap, staring down at the lid she carefully lifted it off the box before tossing it to the side. Glaring at the black wallet with silver and pink cherry blossoms decorating it she carefully removed the object from the box and opened the flaps. Glancing over the contents she began to pull out the cards one at a time, credit card, health card, bankcard and a driver's license. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the card in her grasp, holding it closer to her face she crossed her eyes to read the little black words. Pulling the card away she studied it thoroughly, it was authentic, her signature graced the right hand column and everything was correct about the card except for her last name. 

            The last name on the card was Heero's, pouncing on the box Serena pulled at the last item, a small black box. Her blue eyes narrowed as she glanced over at the discarded license before turning her attention back onto the box in her hand, opening the lid slowly Serena's eye started to twitch as she gazed at the simple silver band as the small single diamond chip sparkled under the artificial light. Placing the box on her blue bedspread Serena held the ring up to her face as she collapsed on her bed her eyes taking in the band that was suppose to throw people off. Rolling her eyes at that thought she shrugged before slipping the ring on her ring finger, no use going against the laws of Heero Yui. Serena just hoped he knew what he was doing, bounding off of her bed she grabbed her purse and new wallet before heading to the kitchen to grab the list Heero had made for her.

/

            "Heero explain." Serena demanded as she glanced over at the brunette who had just walked through the door at promptly five o' seven as he did every day since he had gotten his new job. Heero glanced up at her as he placed his briefcase by the door and began to shrug out of his black leather coat. Serena could see his eyes cloud over for a second and knew without a doubt that she was not going to be gaining the knowledge that she requested and true to Heero's character he rewarded her with a shrug. Serena huffed before turning back to the television to watch the evening news, when Heero had told her that what happened on the Earthsphere, missing persons and murders never made it up to the colonies unless it was a politician or someone else of stature.

            "There's going to be nothing about you. You're parents don't even know that you're gone yet." Heero told her as he walked back into the living room, a glass of water in his hand. Serena gazed at him with cold eyes, not wanting to bite at Heero because he was right. Her parents had left earlier the week before an _extended_ vacation with her younger brother. A week before that old fellow had approached her to help his soldier and a week and a half before they would come home. Her friends must have figured that she had gone to join her family over in the states when she never showed up to meet with them.

            "Can we go shopping now?" Serena asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Heero nodded as he moved back towards the kitchen after studying the blonde. Serena watched him leave before turning back to the television screen the news caster spoke about some fire that had taken place in an abandoned building in the west quadrant of the colony cluster XX-5925. silently turning the television off she made her way over to the door, grabbing her purse she turned to wait for Heero.

            Heero appeared in the foyer not even seconds later with his car keys and leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. He nodded in Serena's direction before following after her and locking the door. Serena then noticed the simple silver band that rested on his left hand, the exact match to the one that resided on her own finger. Looking up at Heero she smiled tentatively as they made their way out of the apartment building.

/

            Serena smiled brightly as she flittered across the store she had drug Heero into. Grabbing a few pains of jean pants, black pants and a random assortment of shirts she dumped the clothing articles in a chair beside Heero before literally skipping away to another part of the store. Heero's eyes would search her out if her periods of dropping off took more than the seven minutes, which she seemed to make habit of reappearance. Out of the corner of his eye Heero could also see the store clerk, a young black haired woman maybe a few years older than Serena or himself watching the blonde when she returned from hunting around for more clothes to add to her pile.

            Heero glanced over at the semi-organized pile of clothes that rested beside him. Serena seemed to organize her clothes by what went with what, yet oddly enough the ex-pilot did not find this trip as bother some as the shopping trips Relena or even Duo would drag him on. Relena tried to get him to tell her what he thought and Duo drug him into stores that held no physical need and were purely materialistic wants. Glancing up at the blonde teen standing in front of him a floppy hat on her head and a pile of clothes in her arms Heero was hit was a wave of nostalgia. Closing his eyes he took in well-needed breaths of air before opening his eyes again. He could see Serena's hand positioned a few inches away from his shoulder the remaining shirts having been discarded onto the chair destroying her organized pile.

            Serena retracted her hand slowly when she saw Heero's eyes open. Pulling the hat off of her head she teetered from side to side biting her lip as she waited for Heero to make the first move. When she realized that even though Heero seemed to regain his composition he still was miles away Serena turned her attention to the chair beside Heero and her need to finish organizing it so she knew what clothes to try on with what. Taking up the chair beside her she began to hum to herself as she stood up to survey her work, nodding to herself she gathered a pile of clothes before jogging into the dressing room.

            "How much did you spend?" Heero asked as he looked down at the three bags in Serena's possession. She smiled up at him before handing him a bag so she could rummage through her pocket for the receipt. Pulling out the white paper, water marked with the store's name she scanned over it for a second before stuffing it in her purse.

            "I spend about three hundred dollars." Serena told him as she moved to take back the bag she had handed him not even seconds ago, only to have the bag moved from her reach. Glancing up at Heero out of the corner of her eye she smiled softly to herself before clasping his hand with her now empty one. She could still feel him tense up but not as much as he had done just last week. Either he was getting into his mission objectives or he was getting use to human contact on a casual level, and Serena really hoped that it was the latter.

            "Food court then, back to the apartment." Heero told her as he turned to the left, apparently Serena had been thinking too much to not hear the soft roaring hum that the people in the food court made. Glancing at Heero she smiled once before dashing off to claim a booth by a large salt-water fish tank. Heero followed after her slowly, watching as the small blonde stared into the tank in wonder as she watched a pair of neon blue fish chased after one another. "Go get what you want to eat."

            Serena nodded as she glanced at Heero once more before leaving to make her decision on what to eat. Gazing around she laughed before skipping off to have a good old fashion hamburger and chocolate milkshake. Yet being the person that she was Serena who had skirted past a screaming child  to collide into someone on accident knocking the both of them down. Staring at the ceiling for a moment to gain her bearings back, Serena leaped up ready to apologize to who ever she had run into. Only to back up as she gazed into a pair of story midnight coloured eyes belonging to the one person she never wanted to see again in her life. Letting her eyes scan the surrounding area she could see Heero sitting at their table, his back towards her  he seemed to be watching the fish swim past him. Turning back to gaze up at the towering form of Darien Shields Serena gave him a tiny smile before murmuring a quick apology before trying to turn a flee.

            "Serena." Darien growled as he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. Serena started up at him her eyes narrowing as she tried to pry his fingers away from her arm with her free hand. She knew crying out would get Heero's attention and gain it quickly but she wanted to rid herself of Darien on her own. Holding in a cry as Darien grabbed her out hand his glare worsened as did his grip on her arm as he lifted her left hand up. "Who the hell did you get married to you whore?!" 

            Serena who still had Heero in her sight watched as he tensed suddenly before slowly turning around to see what the commotion was about. His eyes narrowed suddenly and Serena was not certain about who she should fear more. Turning to stare up at Darien she watched him scan over the crowd, whimpering at the taller man's hold Serena shut her eyes. 

/

Three pages baby. Yeah I haven't been writing much lately. Just no inspiration for anything, senioritis or something along those lines. Just to think in not even two weeks I'll be out of high school forever. Yeah.

Again sorry about the wait, review, review, review.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

♥ SilverRose82 ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**As You I Have Felt the Same**   
**Chapter 7  
****By**: SilverRose82  
Started : 05/17/04  
Finished : 06/23/04 

**John Steppenwolf** : Because of all things I hate the Dubbed version of Heero's last name it doesn't make all that much since as to why they had to even change his last name in the first place. But then again the voices they had for each of the boys didn't even fit so what can I say. It'll be hard to find I tell you that, can't find the stupid page that had the whole thing scanned anymore, because it's a bit humorous. It could be Zechs but then again I also thought you were talking about Duo for a moment or two before I went and found the fella you're talking about. His hair doesn't seem that long but it is in the Zechs style so it's possible. Noin probably would if she wasn't so smitten with the man. Nope, I haven't really followed the gundam line since the Wing series.  
**MentalGoddess** : Well yes and no. I particularly don't like using the names Naoko gave them just because of everything else under the sun they've never registered in my brain. Besides most people who use the original names dip a little to far into placing Japanese everywhere in the story and if I don't know what the word means at point blank it ruins the whole story for me. But whatever floats your boat. I just think that the name Serena is so completely not her.  
**angelwings6117 **: Well normally, most of the time I have them written out and just don't want to type them out. Heh I'm lazy. I hate those stories too, but they can't be stopped no matter how much we wish they could. The black haired lady, she's just some minor character like the ticket lady was/is.  
**Melodi Moon** : Dare's gonna be a bit stronger just because he was trained as a soldier. Umm, I have a story on my Faves list Lost Love, the writer quit but it has a very good Heero/Darien fight in it, takes up about two chapters or so.  
**Ame** : Nope, I don't think that you have, I put everyone who does on the chapter after the ones they reviewed. I'm procrastination, it can take me up to five months to update something at times.  
**stranger A.K.A. amiechan** : Y'all keep askin me that, I never know when ever a bout of creativity hits my brain. Who ever thinks they could get anything out of her for whatever reason.  
**Erinamation-limited2-nothing** : Yup, as these are being written same date as the start date I have four days left of high school.  
**JoWashington** : There will be some Gundam Pilots that they're going to run into but I'm not quite sure who.  
**water-phoenix5** : I just wrote a paper on my crappy word usage. I don't think it proved anything though.  
**Cor-chan** : Long chapters and me never get along very well. My longest live in my LotR/SM stories.  
**Shadowsfaith **: Yay for the flag!! I dunno what I'm gonna do, well I do but I can tell y'all that.  
**Tenshi-Chikyuu** : I am the Queen of Shortness, well good shortness....  
**ChibiKai02** : Nope sorry it's over, that's it. ;)  
**DaughterofDeath   
Moongirl   
Neo-Queen Serenity   
Kail Ceannai   
Queen luvBunny   
KitKat4495  
****asdsa   
****Lady Light  
****Lady of the Forest   
****Rayne StarDust   
****DeadKo**

-----

A.N. I was going to be all evil bitch and not let anyone know the out come of what went down at the mall last chapter. But then I thought I would probably piss off a lot of my readers, but I'm good at pissing people off so that wouldn't have bothered me much.

ENJOY. ::evil laughter::

* * *

Darkness was all that Serena saw when she woke, gazing up she could just make out the light fixture above her head the ceiling fan spinning at a pace that made Serena think that it was going to fly out of the room. Blinking a few times to clear the sleepy blur that had become of her eyesight she tried to rise from the bed, only to fall back at the pain in her head hit her suddenly. Plopping back onto her bed, she placed a hand on her forehead and groaned as she rolled over to gaze out the window. The world outside was bathed in the same blackness as her room, closing her eyes Serena took a breath before trying to figure out what had happened. She could remember Darien holding onto her arm, his nearly black eyes alit with rage, Heero beginning to stand to come to her aid and then nothing.

Darien must have pushed her out of the way once he saw Heero, and if Darien was anything like he was when he was younger and trained at the dojo he must have put up a hell of a fight. Rolling onto her back again Serena stared at her ceiling, turning her head to the right she gazed at the green numbers of her alarm clock, two fifteen gleamed back at her before she shut her eyes in pain. Minutes seemed to pass before Serena opened her eyes again, turning to her clock she watched as the green lines winked out before two sixteen flashed onto the black background of her radio.

Lifting her hand up Serena slowly rotated her fingers until she was certain that she was indeed whole and nothing aside from her head screamed in pain. Knowing that sleep was now a long distance away Serena decided that it was time to investigate, find out what Heero had done to Darien or Darien had done to Heero. Ever so slowly Serena began to raise herself from her laying position, using her elbows as leverage she was able to get into a sitting position after a few tries. Resting her head between her hands she massaged her temples before letting her legs dangle off the side of the bed, pushing herself away from the comforts of her blankets and pillows.

Reaching out for the wall she carefully made her way towards her doorway, happy to see that Heero had not shut her door she vaulted out of her room and into the hallway. The apartment felt different to her, to quiet, unconcerned at the moment she continued her way towards the living area her eyes landing on the television the screen was full of static but no sound came with the dead airway. Narrowing her eyes she picked her way around the furniture and bags from her shopping trip with Heero, whenever that was. Coming to stand before the screen, blocking off the grey light it filled the room with she stared at the figure sleeping on the sofa.

It wasn't Heero.

Letting her gaze fall onto the glass and iron coffee table in front of her she slowly reached for the television remote, knowing from previous experiences with her brother that a direct hit from a remote hurt almost as much as her running into pole would, it just was much more of a direct hit. Again making her way towards the sleeping figure she raised her arm up ready to strike the person, letting her gaze fall onto the prone figure she began to plot the best place to strike. Head wounds always bled the worse but they also caused the most shock on the receiving end. Her arm fell with quick precision, yet the blow never hit its intendant, the remote fell from her grasp as Serena found herself with her back firmly planted on the leather sofa with the stranger straddling her hips, her wrists locked in his grasp.

Glaring at the man on top of her she didn't struggle as a full fledged headache hit her suddenly, turning her head to the side she sighed as her hands were released and the remote tossed onto the recliner. Yet the man did not move from his spot, still not trusting her enough to do so. Running her hands over her face Serena groaned slightly before gazing up at the man above her, had she not been in pain and angry she probably would have been blushing at the intimate position they were in.

"Who are you?" Serena whispered, her gaze never wavering as the man stared down at her for a minute, his indigo eyes flashed in the dim light as he thought over her question. Folding her arms over her chest she waited for his answer, which seemed to be taking him a whole lot of time deciding on.

"Name's Duo Maxwell." He answered after a length, Serena just stared at him blankly hoping that he would elaborate without her having to ask the questions. Her head was pounding from Duo's counter attack, and dammit she wanted to know where Heero was. He obviously was not in the apartment because she was pretty sure that he would have heard the commotion going on in the living room and come to investigate unless he was really injured.

"Where's Heero?"

"Jail." Duo answered as he gazed at the petite blonde below him, Heero was pretty lucky to be living with her even if he figured she had an sardonic almost sadistic side to her.

"Where's Darien?"

"The guy Heero was fighting? He's in the hospital pending jail upon release."

"Why are you here, then?" Serena asked as her glare softened, Heero had gone to jail for protecting her. She hoped beyond all hope that he wouldn't try to escape like she knew he was capable of it would only get him into more trouble that it was worth.

"Because I was looking for Heero, after I found out he was here and saw him fighting that Darien fellow. He told me to get you out of the way, tossed me the keys, told me where to go, and some other folks helped carry your bags. Found the address to the apartment on your license and the rest in history." Duo told her as he gazed at the wall wishing he knew more about the situation he was getting himself into. Turning his attention back to the blonde below him, he watched her face take on a torrent of emotions before settling once again on annoyance. Duo raised an eyebrow at her before she turned her heated gaze back onto him, and without words seemed to command him. "Think you can behave?"

"As if, I don't take orders from anyone, certainly not you. Why should I believe that you know Heero and aren't one of Darien's friends intent on keeping me here so the bastard can try to rape me?" Serena scolded as she waved her hands around to articulate her point, if not get Duo to back off in fear of her slapping him. Glaring at her hands she sighed before looking up at her capture pleadingly, if not for the glint in her eye Duo would have believed the girl was a near innocent left over from the war. "Get the fuck off of me. _Now_ dammit."

Duo smiled as he complied with her demand, she certainly did not live up to her appearance, but neither did Quatre. Serena gazed at him before forcing herself to stand, glaring at the taller man she huffed before turning and storming out of the room and into the kitchen. Flipping on the light, she cursed slightly before opening and closing cabinet doors. Slamming down the items, she removed before turning around to glare at Duo. The chestnut haired youth smiled at her from where he stood, just out of the direct flood of light.

"I'm going to believe you for _now_. At least until I find out otherwise." Duo smiled at her words before turning around to receive the remote and turn the television off. Picking his way through the living room, Duo appeared in the kitchen to watch the small blonde fumble around with a bottle of aspirin. He knew going over to help her without her request of assistance was probably just asking for her wrath, and Duo was after all not stupid. "This whole thing sucks."

He couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Yes, another bloody month. For what? Duo appearing. Heero going to jail. Darien going to the hospital.

Aren't I mean?

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight :  
SilverRose82


	8. Chapter 8

**As You, I've Felt the Same  
****Chapter 8  
****By :**SilverRose82  
Started : 06/24/04  
Finished : 06/30/04

**A.N :**Adding this here because its up top. But for the love of all thats unholy stop asking me to make my chapters longer. Because I can tell you right now that longer chapters are not me, and people asking for me to write more. I have a fucking life dammit, my world doesnt evolve around writing as much as I would like it to. Im starting college in two months, I dont have a job so I dont know how Im going to pay for my books. I have a lot more to worry about then writing up the next chapter or so to my stories. Besides I see stories that arent even a page long per chapter sometimes get twice the reviews that my long chapter stories will ever get. So DO NOT ask me to write longer chapters, because I wont, I hate doing it. Ive expressed my hate for doing so, so many times that its sickening and people dont get the picture. Live with what I give you.

**John Steppenwolf** : Okay, honestly in the series Duo rarely ever called them that, actually I don't think he ever did call them that, fan startup really unless you can prove it wrong. I don't want to play on everyone elses Duo's only good as the comic relief gig. Why did I change Heero's name, keeping with both dub and manga? Same reason I keep Serena as Serena and not Usagi, its just what I like. No I know Noin isn't stupid and smitten probably wasn't the best word to say. But in honesty Zechs couldn't kill her in the end of the series, she followed him to OZ, and went with him to Mars. That say's something. But whatever.  
**Concrete Tenshi** : I don't know how many more of the guys I'm going to add in, Duo just popped in all on his own. I'm not sure how much of their pasts will be added, but I will go off the manga which is the more original/correct version and give better insight into who the pilots are. I love questions they help me as much as they help you.  
**Chibi**** Horsewoman :** I hate Haruka and Setsuna's dub names, at least they kept Hotaru's name, I liked the ones that were circulating out on the web before they were dubed. Those are the ones I like but others just add million of sentences. Bubba.... I'm gonna get that, I think I know who he is.... I'll yeah. Hah. Okay then.  
**Lacrea**** Moonlight :** But I like my run-ons... actually I just hate looking for them after I type. The except and accept, those two words need to be whipped out of the english vocabulary. But thank you for pointed those out to me.  
**angelwings6117** : Oh who know, maybe I'll make all five of the pilots fall in love with her... Nah, that's just stupid. Angel, I might take a month to write stuff but it doesn't mean it has to go on my record..... ::sobs:: I'm ruined.  
**Melodi**** Moon :** Actually the lack of fight scenes come from my dislike of writing them, it took me almost a month to write the fight scene in BoS because I hate writing them not the stuff I watch.  
**Blood****River** : Don't worry, made up words are fun. I've got one on the Final Fantasy 8 section. Which is where most of my attentions been drawn to at the present moment.  
**archangel^****006** : All of the scouts are still on Earth. The others might come in. Right now it's gonna be just Heero, Duo, and Serena. With a side of Darien.  
**Bright-Anarchy :** I think you're the only person other that's said that and probably will say that about the lack of a battle scene.  
**Archangela**: Yah more Darien haters. Kill? Maybe. But then Duo didn't say how badly the fool got hurt now did he.  
**PadFootCc**: Yup, yup. But would you be happy if you found a total stranger in your house after that?  
**ShadowStar21** : Everyone's changing their screennames.  
**Cor-chan** : I thought so. But re-read is good.  
**ChibiKai02** : Well, you told me...  
**Lady Light  
****Rayne StarDust  
**Kail Ceannai  
**PurpleRose44  
**Usagi Asia Maxwell  
**sylverwind  
**

* * *

Five hours had past since Serena had awoken to find Heero gone and the mystery stranger as her new keeper. With in those five hours Serena's headache had vanished, she had put her clothes away in her closet and was now watching the television with apt attention. Duo still not foolish enough to dare her wrath for a third time that morning sat in the recliner, munching away at his breakfast while Serena glared at the black box in front of her before turning to study Duo.

"Do you want to go see if you can talk to him or something?" Duo asked as he glanced over at the girl currently strangling the ruby coloured throw while glaring at the television with such passion that Duo though the thing would blow up from her heated gaze.

"No."

"No? Just this morning you were raving about breaking him out and finishing him off. Now you don't want to even go and see if you can get him out of jail."

"It'll do him some good. Besides he deserves to be there." Duo didn't know how to respond to that, so he settled on staring at Serena some more to see if he could understand how her mind worked. That and why Heero of all people got to live with the spunky woman. She was currently muttering under her breath about the lack of information that the news crew gave out before viciously attacking the remote to change the channel.

"Now why does he deserve to be in jail for protecting you?" Duo laughed as he placed his empty plate on the coffee table. This small pixie of a woman thought that his comrade deserved to stay in jail, but giving her a good once over he figured that whatever was going on between the two started much earlier than everything that had happened two days ago.

"For this." Serena flung the silver ring at Duo's chest and watched as he caught it without so much as a glance. Rolling the simple band in his hand, he seemed stumped for a moment or two before his eyebrow raised and he stared at her in shock. Serena had a satisfied smirk on her lips as she made herself comfortable on the couch and proceeded to flip through channels. Duo glanced back down at the wedding ring in his grasp before staring at Serena.

Married.

It didn't seem right to him, it really didn't the wars not even over for five months and he finds his war buddy with a wife. When the hell did they meet? Duo looked back at his hand; the silver band seemed so small in his palm. Holding it between his fingers, he started intently at the ring before gazing at Serena again. He was amusing her, looking back at the ring he sighed before leaning back against the chair.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Duo asked after several minutes of silence filled only by the television commercials for something playing in the background. Duo was promptly rewarded with the remote making full contact with his face before Serena stormed out of the room. Duo watched the blonde go before rubbing his head; she had a good aim for someone he figured had never held a gun before. He could hear the hurricane in the background slamming doors. Sometimes he was really stupid, sounded like she was planning his death.

Serena came back into the living room dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a tight white spaghetti strap tank, her duster and the same black boots she had used to attack Heero with. She was in the process of pulling her hair into a high ponytail by the time Duo had noticed her presence. She glared pointedly at Duo who smirked while stretching. He felt his back pop before he reached over and turned the television off again and stood. He still towered over the blonde but not by as much anymore, handing Serena her ring back he smiled as she snatched it out of his grasp.

"Going to go talk to Heero now?"

"No, I'm going to go talk to Darien." Serena's sarcasm was not lost on Duo, who only laughed before following after the blonde on a warpath. He really didn't envy Heero all that much anymore, sure the girl was a looker but her personality really could use help. Then again, maybe he should have taken her to see a doctor; her head did brush the planter before making contact with the floor. But he had checked her over, only a cut not even a serious on, biting his lip Duo glanced at the blonde beside him before fingering the keys Heero had tossed him.

----

"Do you know a Duo Maxwell?" Serena asked as she gazed at Heero, searching his face for any sort of recognition, from where she was sitting he didn't look all that bad. Granted his lip was busted, his left eye black, and she couldn't tell if his arm was broken or sprained. He still could pull off acting emotionless, and he looked like he wanted to kill the guard positioned at the other end of the room he had been brought into. Darien had royally fucked up everything she had been trying to do for the last month. Darien, she had heard before tuning Duo and the police chief out, was only in the hospital because of a head injury he had gotten from making an acquaintance with one of the cement pillars. "Better yet, how much trust to you have in him?"

"Enough." Heero answered, Serena could see his eyes spark with something unknown, but she could trust Duo now, after all Heero did… sort of. She heard the door open but didn't turn around as she kept her gaze on Heero, regardless of the fact that he was no longer paying much attention. His free arm crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, rolling her eyes Serena sat back trying to get comfortable in the hard plastic chair.

"They're not going to let you out until you start answering their questions, Heero." Duo gazed at his friend seriously, this wasn't OZ he couldn't escape from a jail cell. It would only cause more problems in the long run. Even if Heero could just vanish he had his spirited wife to take care of now. That brought a smirk to Duo's face as he swung his arm around Serena's shoulder to gaze at his friend. Right now Heero was the Heero before the wars his best friend had slipped back into his perfect act, how could Serena stand him? There was no spark in Heero's eye as Duo leaned over Serena; nothing in Duo's eyes was a bad thing. Staring at Heero he let his senses say if anything angering Heero about him being in such close contact with Serena, all he could sense was Serena and she seemed ready to rip his arm off.

"I don't know if I should just finish what Darien started or not Heero Yui. You obviously don't care, so stay in jail as long as you want. Fail for all I care." Serena growled as she stood; throwing Duo's arm off, she stormed out of the building, and was greeted by none other then the press. Caught between the door and the millions of cameras, lights and microphones, she couldn't have been happier when Duo came to her rescue and shielded her from sight.

"He's a lucky man." Duo told her as he started up the jeep and tore out of the parking lot. Letting the cops deal with the people out front. He could hear Serena try to catch her breath from the encounter before curling up in her seat much like a cat. Glancing at her when he came to a stoplight he had to smile at the innocence that seemed to surround her, she was probably the only person that could break his friend from the life he chose to live.

"Lucky. Sure, if Darien gets out of jail with nothing more then a slap on the wrist and decided to go back to Japan, my friends will turn on me once he tells them what happened. They all love him, everyone loves him, and everyone hated me when I left him. Thought I was stupid for letting something so perfect go, I'd rather kill myself than stay with Darien. He loves to kill, some soldier he made, he'd kill anything that moved. He killed children." Serena gave a bitter laugh before turning to look out the window, she didn't want to deal with her past, she didn't even know if she could go back home again. Biting her knuckles to keep herself from crying in front of Duo Maxwell she thought about everything she had taken for granted. She was helping Heero like that man wanted, but how could she help someone rid themselves of their demons if she was still haunted by her own.

Duo gripped the steering wheel as his mind went over everything that Serena had told him. How this girl could change her whole demeanor within minutes was almost soldier like. Adapt to the situation as needed and throw off one's opponent, but she wasn't a soldier he had already check her past out. Letting the rest of her words sink in, his blood nearly boiled, killing children was just wrong. Giving the man to Wufei would probably sentence out justice, but what grounds would they have to stand on. Glancing at the blonde he could tell that she was trying to stay strong but the memories were something she didn't want to bring back up. She had once loved that Darien fellow, but her rose coloured glasses had been lifted and the truth had rushed in.

"Heero trust you, even if he won't admit it. I don't even have that."

"That's why he threatens to kill me every month. Eh." Duo laughed as he continued driving with no set place in mind, there was really no reason to go back to the apartment. Placing himself in Serena's domain was not something he wanted to test. She had a hell of an aim, glancing at her again; he decided to tempt fate once more. "You sure you ain't pregnant?"

"Why?" Serena asked as she slowly uncurled herself from her chair, Duo was suddenly thankful that he was driving. She didn't seem like someone who would be looking for disaster. That and she reminded him of a character he had seen in a movie before, Aliens or no maybe Species, what with the grace she possessed to be that agile in her movements. Nervousness was a feeling Duo Maxwell wasn't sure he liked, he didn't know the woman but he was really putting his neck on the line.

"Just, you change your whole attitude within seconds." Duo told her with a small grin, he was surprised to see that she returned it before curling back up after a quick stretch. Duo let go the breath he had been holding as he evaded traffic quickly and effortlessly.

"No one's ever put in that way. My friends called it withdraw, my parents thought it was rebellion, I just like to confuse people it's a hell of a lot more interesting than being the naïve little bunny everyone thought I was." Serena smiled painfully as she glanced out the window, she felt at ease for once in her life, Duo for all the cheeriness he kept in his eyes was not as happy as he lead others to believe. In him she could find her confident, well other then her journal, but at least Duo could respond. "When Darien told me what he did, I couldn't stay with him, I was happy when he never came back after the war, happy to think that he had died."

"Why you telling me all this?"

"Because Heero trust you." It was a simple answer, but Duo who in all his years had never met a contradiction such as Serena before in his life wasn't sure if everything he had witnessed was true. Pulling into a deserted parking lot, he shut off the engine before turning in his seat to stare at Serena.

"You're not married are you? Any woman would be crying at the fact that their husband was in jail for protecting them. You didn't even bat an eye."

"What difference does it make? I'm following the rules, but making my own as I go." Serena smirked, the braided man was no fool maybe she could use him to her advantage to break Heero out of that shell he refused to break himself of. Cobalt clashed with indigo, Serena refused to loose there was too much riding on this mission thing of hers, she wanted to go home and that allowance would only happen if she broke Heero's perfection.

"What rules?"

"The rules that man gave me, no rules in reality. Haven't even known Heero for a month and I already know I'm not going to win." Her voice was soft, but Duo knew at the moment exactly what Dr. J had wanted her to do, but how that old man was even still alive bothered him. He had seen the Peacemillion blow up in space, hell he had witnessed it first hand, it was kind of nice in a twisted sort of way.

"I don't think you will either." Duo told her as he turned to start the car back up, not wanting to see if Serena's eyes fell as he thought they would knowing that she might never be able to return home.

-----

HaHA take THAT, baby. Six days to get this done. Would have gotten it done sooner but I had one of the mothers of all headaches, nearly bordering on migraine level.

Next update could probably take three more months. I dont know, just depends on when inspiration hits. And thats that. I dont not update to piss people off I just dont get inspired nearly as much as before.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight :

SilverRose82


	9. Chapter 9

**As You, I've Felt the Same**   
**Chapter 9  
****By : **SilverRose82  
Started : 07/13/04  
Finished : 07/15/04 

**A.N.** Sometimes I think it's really pathetic that this story, all nine chapters of it has 140 plus reviews and my favorite story, the story I put a year into with research and writing has twenty-one well-written, long chapters, and only 125 reviews. Actually I think it's sickening, proved my point though. I'll finish it but really don't think I'll ever dip back into this mixing bowl of stories again. They just don't seem like the most plasible coupling.

**Reviews :**

**Blood River** : After you posted this I went back to re-re-read the chapter again, as I'm proned to do. I found two typos Felling instead of feeling and me instead of my. The last one's fine, slight slang. But thanks for pointing them out.  
**PadFootCc** : Shhhhh... you found a late night hole in my chapter. Not saying Heero doesn't knows, but what Serena doesn't know won't hurt her. As she still doesn't really understand why the doctor picked her.  
**Queen LuvBunny** : Don't think college is going to be all that fun. Granted I don't have to get up until around 10 every morning but still. They're building more parking on the campus and taking parking up to do it.  
**Cor-chan** : No scouts, at least not right now, maybe in later chapters but right now it's just Serena, Duo, and Heero.  
**archangel006** : Serena's just taking everything out of context for the most part.  
**yashagrl** : Well thank you.  
**angelwings6117  
****John Steppenwolf  
****ChibiKai02  
****Lady Light  
****ShadowStar21  
****Rayne StarDust   
****Kail Ceannai  
****Ivy Tearen  
****LiLSeReNiTiE  
****ellei  
****Sere Star  
****Senshi  
****Dragon-rose-vine  
****Archangela  
****Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
****SiLvErFaTeD   
****Shinimegami-025**

* * *

Dark, there was no moonlight to give person assistance should they be stumbling out at night. The street lamps gave off an eerie orange light that didn't do much to brighten up the streets as a lone figure made his way down the road. Security lights gave hazy pale blue sheen to the insides of stores and offices, giving him a slight reflection at, two forty-five in the morning. Letting his dark eyes stare ahead of him, he had refused transportation to his home not wanting to stir up more trouble than trouble was worth. The girl within that apartment building would tear him apart, she hated him and she hated the life he was throwing her into, but wasn't that his job to protect her from that man. Yet, some nagging little voice inside his mind told him that the man he had attacked for hurting her was not who she needed protecting from. Granted she needed that man to stay away from her but he was not, supposedly, the reason she was in his care.

He couldn't tell why she was in his care, every piece of evidence he had found about her lead to nothing, hacking into family files found him nothing, her family was like almost every other family in the world. But why would the doctor tell him she needed protection when she obviously was in no danger. He did know better then to question what Dr. J wanted from him, with the wars over, he had nothing else to do. He didn't want to go back to being a bodyguard to the Princess granted he was better at it then anyone else. He didn't want to live in some else's shadow any longer, living in the Princess's shadow how he could manage that when his life was nothing but proved facts and schematics.

Lowering his gaze to the ground he continued walking the familiar streets, having taken to walking after he knew Serena was asleep, to clear his mind. The blonde within that apartment of theirs was the devil in sheep's clothing. She would make some one very happy, if they were only able to tame her enough. Glaring at the stoplight before him, he took to the street, not bothering to check, his life was nothing to the world. No one would miss him if he was to die, maybe the other pilots for a while but after that, he would be forgotten. The name he made his own would be nothing more then a whisper in the wind before even that was forgotten.

Heero shook his head before glaring at the tall tawny coloured building before him, the lights in the lobby blazing even at such a ridiculous hour. Glaring at the glass doors before him, he reached out to open one before stalking through the richly decorated lobby and over towards the elevator. Stabbing the up button with his thumb he didn't have time to think before the silver doors slid open with a hiss and he stepped in the glass covered box. All elevators were the same to him, giant boxes some were decorated with plants, seats, mirrors, or just plain walls but they were nothing spectacular. Glaring at the panel against the wall, he struck the seven with venom before leaning against the back wall. His hands found their way into the pockets of his leather jacket where his hand curled around a single golden key. Duo had left it with at the police station when he had brought Serena to see him.

Resting his head against his chest he sighed, this gave her all the more reason to hate him. When she had spoken to him, Heero had refused to answer giving nothing but the minimum to keep all involved happy. It wasn't enough for her and once she stormed out of the room, telling him to fail; it had struck a nerve. Heero Yui was not one to fail when a mission was given and staying in jail was not part of his mission parameters, he had answered the police chief's questions, he heard many of the other officers whisper that he wanted to return to the young vixen of a wife he had. They had released him that night, with nothing more than a sorry to inconvenience you and a no charges will be brought on you unless your wife wants to bring charges up on that Darien fellow for battery.

Heero was however somewhat surprised to see Duo sitting outside of his apartment with a confused look on his face as he rounded the corner. Raising an eyebrow at the braided pilot, he bypassed Duo and reached to open the door. Duo's indigo eyes followed him silently a look of concern danced over his eyes before he stood up and moved slightly farther down the wall. Duo had tempted Serena's temper a little to far that night and resulted in her throwing him out of the apartment to sit and think about his actions. He had only insulted her favorite movie among other things, how was he to know that some women were sentimental like that.

"You're a brave man Heero."

No response was received but Duo hadn't expected one as he followed Heero into the apartment, the television was still one but it was playing some infomercial about hair products. Serena was nowhere in sight, Duo saw Heero tense for a slight moment before stalking off towards the bedrooms. He returned moments later with a slight smirk before turning the television off and heading back to his bedroom. Duo just stared at the chestnut door of Heero's room before taking a glance around the room; shaking his head, he sighed before shutting off the living room light and lowering himself onto the sofa. Serena, before he had pissed her off, had left him a pillow and some blankets of which she had left even after her tantrum. Tossing his shoes on the floor, he made himself comfortable on the couch before rolling over and falling asleep.

----

If there was one thing Serena didn't like, other than the fact that she had to live with an introvert was surprises, she hated surprises, surprise parties and surprised guests and Duo Maxwell was undoubtedly one of those surprises that she hated. Just last night she had kicked him out of her apartment, locking and double bolting the door shut and she knew the chestnut haired man didn't have a key to her apartment. So how that same man was lying on her couch, curled up under her blankets, when she had thrown him out for making a crude comment about her love for blonde haired evil hotties did not settle well with Serena.

Now, Serena was able to put on a happy face for most things. Heero walking in on her in the bathroom she scolded him for an hour about his lacking knowledge of privacy. Her little brother making fun of her hairstyle she pounced him and proceeded to make his life a living hell for a week. Duo Maxwell sleeping on her couch after being kicked out she pored ice water on his head. What surprised Serena even more was seeing Heero Yui standing in the hallway with a smirk on his face as Duo prepared to ambush her. A staring contest had taken place between Serena and the two males in the living room, Duo looked pissed to say the least, Heero was amused and Serena didn't think she could take another surprised for the rest of her life without it placing her in the hospital.

"When did you get back?" Serena hissed as she marched over to where Heero stood; tense, waiting for whatever she would dish out. Heero glanced down at the aggravated blonde, the bowl she had used to dump water on Duo's head gripped between her hands. Not waiting for him to answer she spun around and glared at Duo, blue eyes darkened with confusion and anger. Duo would have laughed or taken a picture had he not feared partially for his life, his life he feared for his life because of a small sprite of a woman. But they had given Serena the worst sort of surprise and she wasn't taking it very well at the present moment. Raising his hands before him, Duo watched, as Serena seemed to calm down slightly. She then proceeded to toss the bowl on the floor before pushing past Heero and out of the apartment. The door slammed shut with a resounding bang, both could hear the neighbor yell in anger at the noise but neither moved as they stared at the door.

"Suddenly I don't feel very sorry for you, Heero." Duo's laugh was strained as he turned his attention to the couch, tugging the black blanket off he held it up before grinning slightly, the couch wasn't all that wet, granted it was leather but he didn't have to worry about it soaking through. Looking back at Heero his smile faded slightly at the confused look his friend carried, it seemed Heero cared a bit more for the girl then he was willing to let on. Serena, wanted to go home, she missed her friends and family even if she acted as though she could care less. To bad he couldn't tell his friend about the mission within a mission, where the two were each other's mission. "She'll come back."

Heero glare at Duo before moving towards the kitchen no longer finding the situation humorous as he had seconds ago. Whatever happened to black and white, sudden there were shades of grey and while Heero had never cared much for anything but grey he was beginning to wish for black and white. He wanted the normalcy, Serena's apparent attitude change had come suddenly, hostility he was use to but such show of it was unusual. Maybe he was wrong, and the Darien fellow was who he had to protect her from. But Darien was still in the hospital; probably trying to get a doctor or nurse to up the sentence of his injury to point fingers, win something.

* * *

**CLOSING NOTE** :

Just felt like writing, granted I probably won't be touching this story for a while, as I'm not to certain on where to take it.

I'm going to be writing some Smcrossover shorts which can be found under the title _Sapphires. _They have nothing to do about much just random plotbunnies that don't really make it into stories of their own.

Chao…

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight :  
SilverRose82


	10. Chapter 10

**As You, I've Felt the Same  
****Chapter 10  
****By : **Swissalo  
Started : 08/06/04  
Finished : 11/20/09

**A.N. : **Not going to apologize for how long this took to come out. I really don't have any inspiration to write this story. So I might be breaking from it again or it might end in another few chapters.

ADDON- when I wrote that I didn't expect 5 years to go between. But I was recently hit with the bug to write and this is the story I want to finish. I'm planning one or two more chapters before it's over. It's short, think of it as an interlude.

**Jypsee **: I don't know how long I plan to keep Serena with Heero. But as of now, the connections keep getting crossed and no one knows that she's gone yet.  
**Moon Mage Goddess** : I'll finish it, just I have college now, got stuff on my plate.  
**John Steppenwolf** : Well a mission is a mission and Heero 'likes' missions.  
**Cor-chan** : No, scouts have no powers, they're just normal girls.  
**Lady Light** : In an upcoming chapter or as a whole?  
**Moonguardian** : Nope, there are no sailor scouts.  
**Momocolady, Silver Wolf Of Cosmos, Kolinshar Benito, Ishtar, platinum star, Bunny-chan13, IsisMoon, Dragon-rose-vine, ****archangel^006, Kail Ceannai, ShadowStar21, Snoggitz, ChibiKai02, Usagi ****Asia**** Maxwell, ****SiLvErFaTeD, demoness of cosmos**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Duo had left the pair's lives to return to his job back on L2, and it had taken nearly a week for Serena and Heero to become comfortable with one another again. Heero however was still wary of her which hurt, knowing that her only companion in this messed up plot had reverted back to not talking. It left the once vivacious blonde lonelier than she had ever though she could feel. There was no one to blame but her, and maybe Darien, mostly herself for ending up in such a lonely existence. She had taken to leaving the apartment after Heero returned to walk to a small park she had discovered after fleeing the apartment when Heero had returned from jail. The first few times she had done so Heero had shadowed her, as he always appeared when he wanted her back at the apartment. After realizing that she had made the park her refuge he had backed off until he no longer picked her up at night, knowing that she would return.

It was several hours into the evening when Serena returned to a silent apartment, the small blonde sighed before sinking onto the couch. She had spent the time walking around L1 before entering the small park where she had proceeded to sit and mull over her new existence, as she had for the past few weeks. She had said _yes_, she had agreed to come and help Heero. She wasn't helping him at all, she was fighting him every step of the way, even if she didn't know exactly how to go about helping him she still shouldn't be fighting him. Because underneath it all, Heero Yui was still a person, and she had forgotten that. He had been thrust into this crazy situation just like she had not knowing that his mission wasn't a mission at all, it was time wasted on his part. He certainly wasn't going to appreciate that when he learned the truth, if he learned the truth. Serena didn't know how to get into contact with the man and she couldn't waltz up to Heero asking to get into contact with the crazy man whose name she never got.

Turning her attention to the apartment Serena realized that it didn't look lived in, having lived in the two bedroom apartment for about two months it still didn't look lived in. Everything had a place; it didn't feel like home, how could they live like this a boring co-existence of a life. To Heero this was probably excess, but to her it was disheartening they couldn't live like this she couldn't live like this. If she was to make the boy stripped of basic humanity she needed to make someplace feel like home to her and to him. It was a basic instinct, home, security and they both needed it.

Even though it would be easy to leave, Heero working during the day she was free to do anything she'd like after taking care of the household. She could certainly pack up and leave, granted she probably wouldn't get very far before Heero came after her and she didn't want to put his training to the test. But the more that she thought about it the less appealing it seemed, sure in the first few days it had been the one thought that dominated her thoughts. Though as she got to know the quiet soldier and their life had settled into a comfortable routine the idea of leaving was no longer something she dreamt about. She just wished that she could make new friends but in this apartment that was pretty much impossible. Most of the people who lived here were busy business people who didn't have time to befriend a young wife.

Turning to the hallway Serena watched as Heero made his way into the living room, he looked sad she noted before standing. Heero walked with a single purpose, as he moved to stand before her in his hand a simple piece of paper. It could be so many things, Serena contemplation before taking the offered sheet of paper. Staring at the page she glanced at Heero before smiling softly at him. It was as if he had read her mind, even though she knew it had something to do with Duo's visit and Darien. It was a simple house but apparently it was going to be theirs, even without words, she knew that this was going to be their home.

"I like it." Serena smiled as she looked up at the man in front of her, his dark eyes were locked on her and she could see the faintest flicker of relief in them. She contemplated her next move for a split second before launching herself at Heero. He in turn acted on reflex and wrapped his arms around her to keep their balance. Smiling to herself she wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight waiting for him to relax into her touch. He'd done well in public but this was the first time she'd ever done it behind closed doors. It was only when he returned the gesture that she smiled into his collar before pulling her head back to gaze up at him. "Suburbia is going to be so wonderful and so different."

Heero stared at her for a second before tightening his hold on her waist. Serena smiled at him, taking in the feelings he invoked before slowly letting her arms fall from around his neck. Flopping down on the couch Serena made herself comfortable as Heero followed suit at a deliberate pace. Handing the crinkled paper to him she smirked as she watched him smooth out the paper as best he could before glaring at her, he knew what she was thinking, Serena had teased him several times about his habits.

"So when are we moving?" Serena asked knowing that it was easier to get Heero to respond rather than start a conversation; he was a man of action more so than of word. But she knew to listen when he did, while they had formed a nice partnership, his word was law.

"Two weeks." Heero answered as he looked over at the tiny blonde, she was right about suburbia, it was going to be different, but it was going to fit their cover story. He was just thankful that she didn't demand more than he could give; living by his emotions was one thing. Acting on them was something completely different, but she never pushed unless she though he would respond to it. She knew the boundaries; she flirted with them but never overstepped them unless he let her. It was where she differed, Relena would have pushed, Duo and Quatre would have pushed, but she just slowly wormed her way into his defenses. At first with her continuous mood swings life had been difficult at best, it wasn't until they had the run in with Darien that everything changed. It wasn't until she calmed down enough to get the story from after her being knocked out that her moods had become less vicious. Though the demon was still there and had on occasion raised its head a few times, it wasn't nearly as bad, they had grown comfortable with one another.

Something he never thought would have happened to him, to trust someone, especially someone he was protecting. Protection was just making sure they were safe, it wasn't having a job and coming home to play house. He'd thought about questioning his orders, but Doctor J was adamant about this mission one that didn't even have a timeline. For all he knew they could still be playing house ten years from now, though he didn't think the blonde would go along with it. The only thing he did know was that the next two weeks were going to be exhausting.


	11. Chapter 11

**As You, I've Felt the Same**  
**Chapter 11  
By: **Swissalo  
Started: 11/26/09  
Finished: 12/22/2011

* * *

"You are an ass." Serena ground out as she watched Heero move mechanically through their new house, his arms laden with cardboard boxes. Long gone was the apartment, home was now a three bedroom two bath house in the suburbs of L2. Even then it didn't quiet matter that there were three bedrooms when Heero had all but ordered that they were going to be sharing the master bedroom. He apparently didn't trust her to not use the windows as means of escape, even though leaving him was the last thing on her mind. That and the fact that they now lived in suburbia and in suburbia newlyweds shared a living space or so Heero said. Serena had stared at him in silence for a few seconds, jokes could have been said, she could have screamed and raged but Heero had been expecting such a reaction she just couldn't work up the energy.

Storming after Heero Serena smiled as she entered their house, it was comfortable with its beige walls, to her left was the kitchen and dinning room and to her right the living room and hallway to the living quarters. Heero had picked out a nice home for them. It was as if he knew exactly what she had been wanting without even asking. It was something she could see herself having chosen, and something she could see them living in comfortably. Through it all one thought raced through her mind, and she wondered fleetingly if she'd ever be able to return home. But the home of her childhood was starting to feel less and less like the home she and Heero were making and it scared her. Her feelings for the other teen were becoming something more than she could have ever imagined. Together they were headstrong, neither wanting to give an inch; it should have made their lives hell. It had made their lives hell, at least until she had re-evaluated her actions.

Watching Heero drop the boxes in what would be their bedroom, Serena glanced around at the room it was horribly plain, the walls a boring beige it was not a room that she could ever see herself relaxing in. Thankfully Heero was letting her redecorate as she saw fit, as long as he got his office there was going to be no complaining on his part. Turning to the dark haired teen, Serena slowly walked up to him, he was staring at her probably still waiting for her to explode on him for being forced to share a bed with him.

"I like it." Serena mumbled as she stood before him offering her hands to him in a show of peace. Heero took her hands in his own rough ones, the contrast of their hands always got to him. Her's were soft, unsoiled while his were calloused from years of work as a soldier and assassin. He wasn't proud of his past, but it was his and nothing could change that. He just hoped that if the time came when he had to tell her what he'd done she didn't hold it against him. Tugging her closer Heero felt her surprise when he initiated their contact for once, he felt Serena relax in his hold, their clasped hands trapped between them. Serena looked up at him with a soft smile, her eyes consuming the contentment that she could see in Heero's cobalt eyes. "You're still an ass."

"You're not carrying the boxes." Heero said lightly as he watched sapphire eyes narrow as she stared up at him. He'd watched in amusement as she'd clumsily attempted to help move the boxes in their apartment around, nearly killing herself in the process. Even here in their new home, she'd tried and not succeeded in helping him. Her one box to his three, it had been an amusing sight for him watching her try to carry the box into the house. She'd managed it before collapsing to the floor just inside the foyer, her strength spent from carrying what ended up being a box full of books. He'd looked at her with respect for completing the task before picking her up and carrying her to the recliner where he had placed her with the orders of not helping. She hadn't taken the orders lightly and had glared at him from her where he had placed her, she'd stayed in that chair for about twenty minutes before standing to follow him around the house as he took any box she tried to lift. Her glares were halfhearted at best as about halfway through their two hours of moving in Serena had gone and become acquainted with some of the other wives on the street. He'd picked a decent neighborhood for them to live in, full of young couples for her to make friends with but old enough to understand the wars.

"We need to go shopping." Serena laughed, her voice muffled by his arms, Heero looked down at the little blonde in his arms before turning to look at their room, he knew his saying that she could decorate was going to come back to haunt him. Pulling the little pixie closer to him, Heero nodded before releasing her and heading out of the room to collect the last of the boxes from the truck. Serena watched him go with a huff before running into the room that would become the office, digging through one of the boxes hoping to find a note pad and pen.

* * *

Serena smiled as she and Heero walked through the furniture store. So far they had furnished their kitchen and living room, and were currently heading for the office furniture, a room that was going to be primarily Heero's. It certainly wasn't a room that she was going to be spending a great deal of time in so she didn't feel like adding her input for what he needed for his own office. The only thing beside any accessories to decorate the room, she had been able to pick out the colours for all the rooms, and Heero's office was going to be a nice forest green. Glancing at all the room setups littering the show floor, Serena followed Heero as he moved with determination through the displays. Watching as Heero stopped to study a dark mahogany office set, Serena smiled as he presented her with the tags, they were officially halfway done with shopping, all that was left were the two bedrooms. Studying the set closely Serena smiled brightly at Heero before skipping off to pick out the accessories, Heero could only shake his head as he watched her dance through the displays.

If he was being honest with himself this was the most comfortable he had ever been with himself in such a setting. Watching as Serena lay claim to several paintings, a fish tank, and lamps he allowed a small smile to cross his face before moving to join the happy blonde. Heero watched as she turned to face him, it was the happiest he had seen her since their meeting on the Tokyo Tower. Taking her arm he steered her towards the bedroom furniture, he could feel her tense under his arm but followed him into the land of nod. Glaring at any sale's associate that dared approach them as Serena stared silently at all the bedroom sets. Heero grunted slightly before leading her towards the larger beds. Reaching the queen sized bedroom sets Serena turned her attention onto a bed set with silver draws set into a cherry headboard, Heero nodded at the practicality of it he could keep his gun there instead of under his pillow. Serena glanced at Heero who nodded in her direction before she pulled the tags for the bed, matching nightstands and dresser. As Serena moved away from the furniture to an Asian inspired set, Heero pulled a tag off a nearby vanity that Serena had been eying before joining her by the last piece of furniture the second bedroom.

Serena turned her attention to Heero as she gazed at all the tags they had collected, she watched as Heero calmly collected the tags before walking over to the linen area and pulling down several bags of bedding for her to choose from. Serena couldn't stop humming as she happily pointed out some rugs that she wanted for the living room. Heero shook his head as he collected everything necessary to make their house a home. It was something he'd never had, at least from what he could remember. Odin had taken care of him but they had moved around so much and Dr. J lived in a run down lab and while it was a roof over his head it wasn't a home. Gazing down at the woman who was his wife he could only hope that this feeling stayed.

Serena giggled as the checkout clerk rang up their purchases. The bill was astronomical, but Heero just stoically handed over his credit card to the girl all the while watching as Serena browsed through a home decorating magazine. Glancing at the final price Serena smiled lightly as she placed the magazine down and moved to stand by Heero as they left the department store.

* * *

Staring at the park Heero had bought her to, Serena smiled as she led him down the path that wound in between the trees. Turning to smile at him, she wove her arm around his as they veered off the path and up the hill, towards a large maple that looked comfortable. Studying the large tree, Serena smiled in comfort as she settled herself under the tree with a content sigh; while they had trees on their property they didn't offer the same comfort the same feel of home. Staring up at Heero innocently she shrugged as the older teen stared blankly at her before scanning the surrounding area. His dark eyes finally settled on her before he wordlessly sat down beside her. Today was a get to know the area day, they had lived in their new house for over a month now and it was starting to feel more like a home than the apartment and sometimes even her parent's home. He'd let her decorate everything, she was grateful for him letting her add her touch to their home while offering his own ideas, and decorating his office on his own. The only stipulation was their having to share a bedroom; suburbia was more in your face. They had to play their parts as husband and wife instead of as roommates. It had not taken her long to getting use to calling herself Mrs. Yui it was as natural as anything else and she certainly enjoyed the partnership. Even if being a stay at home wife wasn't exactly what she wanted there was nothing she could do about it. There was no way Heero was going to let her work he didn't trust what he couldn't control. Something she was not going to get him to budge about, no matter how many ways she spearheaded the argument.

Pulling at her ponytail, Serena laid her head on his shoulder and just sat back to enjoy the scenery and company, for once it just felt right. To sit and just not fill the silence with Darien the silence had to be filled, the older man driving her to boredom most days. It was days like today that had her thankful that the old man had found her, that she had decided to evaluate her own effectiveness. Her anger at the situation had not helped anyone it had made her so mean. It was no wonder that Duo had kept asking if she were pregnant.

Feeling eyes on her, Serena glanced up to meet Heero's gaze. His dark blue eyes held so many emotions she wondered how the old man could have ever thought him stripped of humanity and human emotions. He had the most expressive eyes and every grunt conveyed a separate meaning, though it had taken forever to learn said language. Heero pulled her tighter against his side as he watched his wife. Wife was such a strange word to come out of him, the Perfect Soldier of from the Eve Wars and the Mariemaia incident. He'd never pictured himself as caring for another person, he'd planned to have disappeared but he had received that email and had responded, never questioning why Dr. J was contacting him from beyond the grave. No one had but he and the doctor had the access codes to send him such a message and no one could have encrypted the message using J's personal coding language. He'd have to hunt the madman down someday but for now he was content. He felt useful, even though he had figured out a while back that there really was no one after the small blonde. She'd lied when she had told him the night they'd met that she wasn't important. If he was honest with himself, she'd become the most important fixture in his life and he didn't want to give her up.

**FIN**


	12. Chapter 12

**As You, I've Felt the Same**  
Epilogue**  
By: **Swissalo  
Started: 11/26/09  
Finished: 12/22/2012

AN: This was the original ending of the story, I had planned to get it out by Christmas of last year, but that didn't work. It sat unfinished in a pile of papers of other unfinished/unpublished works for many months before I finally relocated it and decided to type it up and finish it. No it's not long, but just a sweet little look into Serena and Heero's life.

~xXx~

Serena watched patiently as Heero clumsily tried to construct their Christmas tree. If it wouldn't have caused him to not partake in this little family endeavor, she would have called Duo over to help. Though hearing the "Perfect Soldier" curse every random minute or so was so much more entertaining. Turning her attention from the lights she was removing from their prepackaged rows. Serena smiled brightly at Heero as the other teen stood back observing the now upright and perfectly straight tree.

Moving to stand beside Heero she couldn't believe how much he had changed, they had been living together for almost nine months. They were good months, they spent most of the time living in a calm quietness interjected with laughter when Duo came to visit. Turning her attention on Heero she smiled at his calm countenance before wrapping her arms around his waist. A move so practiced that Heero returned the gesture. Living in the suburbs had helped tremendously in getting him to accept human contact. They were still newlyweds until March 14 the day of their marriage, at least according to the neighborhood women Serena had friendships with. Thankfully the talk of pictures had been handled with the story of a wedding done by a judge. The pair having been reunited after the war. She was grateful that no one really questioned further into their story taking it at face value. She wasn't sure they'd understand why a fifteen year old had been fighting in the wars and moving this time would be difficult. She loved the home they had made and the life they lived. The only other option was L3 or Earth and she didn't think she could take another flight to a third colony. L3 was at least a day's flight away and on Earth there were people who could remember Heero.

"It need lights." Heero muttered as he pulled Serena closer to him. He felt her shift before wrapping her arms around his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. He had never felt this content and he never thought that he would become close to his charge. But Serena demanded nothing else but his whole attention, be it by her anger or her happiness. Never before had a person confused him so much as she did. She'd care for him at one minute and then storm out the next. He was certainly kept on his toes by the tiny spitfire

"We can do that tonight." Serena whispered as she glanced up at the tree, it stood nicely in front of the bay windows of their living room. "We need to let the branches relax."

Heero only hummed as he glanced around the living room, decorated in light colours it didn't look sterile, it didn't remind him of hospital or interrogation rooms, it was homey. Pulling Serena closer to him, Heero didn't question why he was partaking in these activities any more it was just a natural act. A comfortable act, one he didn't want to get rid of any time soon. Glancing over at the boxes that littered the floor, full of a variety of baubles and other decorations they'd gone out and found together. Only some of them were new, most had been located in antique and other second hand stores. Ornaments with history, were better than the perfect new ones, life was full of flaws.


End file.
